Fried Chicken, Nosy Sisters, and Christmas Wishes
by Hitokun
Summary: Reina's a renowned musician who travels the world, but she always makes time to visit Kumiko. However, this Christmas, due to unforeseen airplane mishaps, Kumiko's plans are ruined and they have to settle for an impromptu date instead. In the end, Kumiko realizes that she's luckier than she thinks.


**A/N:** Hello hello! Merry Christmas and Happy holidays to everyone! I really wish I could write more for this pairing. As the last episode looms closer, I feel this weird dread building up inside me...I really don't want Hibike to end (despite the yuri baiting).

It's a sad week for Hibigay fans, but we'll always have our fanfiction and CD drama things.

This story is kinda random, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Just lol. I hope you all enjoy this overly drawn out story and review if you liked it/comments/etc.

Thanks to everyone for all the support and enjoy your holidays!

 **Main themes :** _Christmas, mom, Mamiko, exhibitionism_

* * *

Kumiko lazed about on the couch, lying on her side as she stared at the TV with a glassy look in her eyes. She had a thin blanket draped over her, still clad in her fleecy pajama bottoms and one of Reina's old T-shirts. Flipping through the channels, she found that re-runs were starting to play now. She had already seen the same Christmas special twice today and she could probably recite the Kouhaku Uta Gassen commercials by heart at this point.

Sighing, Kumiko glanced up at the clock on the wall. The hands told her it was only shortly after 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Wrinkling her forehead, Kumiko was frustrated, wondering why time went so slowly on this uneventful Christmas day. It might have had something to do with the fact that she had been up since 8 this morning, glued to the couch and doing her best to become a couch potato.

After all, what else was she going to do? There was no way she could sleep.

Sighing again, Kumiko rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling as she sulked.

She was still peeved about her ruined plans. Last night was Christmas Eve, the most popular couple's night in Japan and Kumiko had the biggest evening planned. It was just her luck that Reina's flight was delayed by 6 hours…and international flights weren't the shortest trips… It wasn't Reina's fault and Kumiko didn't even blame the girl. She couldn't even blame herself.

That was the problem, with no one to blame, an unresolvable frustration settled in, effectively turning Kumiko into a ball of uselessness.

The door suddenly opened and the sound of shopping bags and rustling winter jackets reached Kumiko.

"We're back!"

Curling up onto her side, Kumiko dived under the blanket, feeling anti-social.

"Kumiko, are you-"

As the footsteps entered the living room/kitchen area, they stopped and from what Kumiko could tell, there was probably someone standing right over her.

With a loud sigh, a pair of not-so-gentle hands suddenly tore the covers away from the girl.

"Gyah!" Kumiko reflexively balled up even more, regressing into some sort of primitive state.

Another loud sigh punctuated the air.

"Kumiko…don't tell me you've been here on the couch this whole time? Mom and I have been out for hours now!"

Kumiko glared at her sister who stood over her. The older Oumae sibling had an annoyed look on her face, her hands resting square on her hips. Her expression told Kumiko that she was not impressed by her little sister's imitation of a sloth.

"Weren't you going out tonight?" Mamiko raised an eyebrow as she looked over her sister's dishevelled appearance. "I know that your ratty old pajamas are probably really comfy, but I don't know if that's date attire…"

Kumiko sat up groggily, her hair flying every which way.

"Whatever, Onee-chan…I still have plenty of time."

Mamiko scoffed, flashing her sister a haughty smirk. "Right. And I bet that you don't even have a date tonight. I mean why would you give this guy a second chance after he cancelled on you last night?"

Kumiko hugged her knees to her chest, narrowing her eyes as she stared at Mamiko. "I told you the flight got delayed! We're making up for it tonight anyway. I bet you're just jealous that I _have_ someone to spend Christmas with."

"H-Hey! Tooru's just on a business trip. And it's different anyway. We're engaged, so it's not like one Christmas without him will make a big difference if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Kumiko grinned. "That's only if he doesn't get sick of picking up your dirty laundry after a few months." The younger brunette snickered.

"Like you're any better! I've been to your apartment, you know. It's not what I'd call neat and tidy."

"That's not fair! You were only there once and it was right after I moved in!" Kumiko stood suddenly, standing almost eye-to-eye with her sister as she vehemently protested.

Mamiko smiled triumphantly as she saw the ire in her sister's eyes. She knew how to press her buttons, easily gaining the upper hand in their little sisterly spats.

"Now now, Mamiko, don't bully your sister. Kumiko doesn't come back from Tokyo that often, so be nice." Oumae Akiko, the proud mother of the two bickering girls walked in. She had her hands full with large grocery bags, heading to the kitchen.

"Hehe…" Kumiko gave her sister a look that said 'nice-try' before she settled down onto the couch again.

With a huff, Mamiko rolled her eyes, picking up the bags she brought in as she went to help her mother.

Before Kumiko could veg out again, her mother called out from the kitchen. "Kumiko, are you sure you don't want to bring your friend over for dinner? We're having nabe tonight."

Kumiko's ears perked up, tempted by tonight's dinner plans. She licked her lips instinctively, taking a few seconds before coming back to her senses. She got up off the couch, semi-shuffling to the kitchen as she leaned over the counter to talk to her mom.

"I'm going on a date tonight, so it's okay."

Akiko looked up, smiling at her younger daughter. "That's nice, dear. I'm happy for you."

Kumiko flushed a light pink, shocked at the gentle tone in her mother's voice.

The touching moment was ruined as Mamiko strolled over, determined to get her two cents in. "Pft. It's about time really. She's been working at that company for how long now? I'm surprised it didn't take her longer with how dense she is. She's already 24, but she sure doesn't act like it sometimes."

Kumiko glared at her sister.

"Mamiko…" Akiko turned to chastise her older daughter, shaking her head at the constant backbiting that her two adult children couldn't seem to grow out of.

"Anyway, I hope you'll watch out for this guy. People who flake out at the last minute aren't worth your time." Mamiko said in a bitter tone.

"It's not like that! Rei-" Kumiko caught herself before she let her mouth get the best of her. "T-the person I'm going out with is kind and caring and the most considerate person I know. They're taking time off just to come back and see me. It can't be helped if the stupid weather's causing all these flight delays…" Kumiko trailed off, feeling that nagging frustration prick at her again.

"Kumiko, it's alright. Don't listen to your sister. She's probably just annoyed that Tooru-san values his work over spending Christmas with her." Akiko interjected, seeing the complicated expression on Kumiko's face.

"M-Mom!" Mamiko spun around, an indignant expression on her face. Kumiko had always been the baby of the family, pampered and favored.

Kumiko snickered, glad that her mom was always on her side.

"I'm just glad that Kumiko's found someone who loves her so much." Akiko let a sliver of favoritism show.

"Thanks, mom." Kumiko beamed, ignoring her sister's negative energy.

Meanwhile, Mamiko let out a sigh, still skeptical that Kumiko's boyfriend was really all that great if he was a no show last night. The older girl could still remember the devastated look on her little sister's face, forcing a smile as she held back tears while talking on the phone. It wasn't a look she ever wanted to see on Kumiko's face and she'd be damned if a stupid guy was the cause of all that.

* * *

The Uji riverside was bustling with people, the centre of the festivities marked with a giant Christmas tree swathed in ornaments and flashy LED lights. Even the bridge was strung up with tinsel and lights, giving the whole area a festive atmosphere. Stalls were set up, music was playing, and people shuffled through the crowds to visit the makeshift Christmas market.

It was a new attraction this year and Kumiko wanted to go with Reina.

The nervous brunette fidgeted with her red scarf, tucking it into the collar of her long winter jacket as she stood by the Christmas tree. She looked festive in her white wool coat and red scarf, a green holly hairpin holding back her bangs. There were many people milling about the large tree, checking their phones, presumably waiting for someone like Kumiko was. The tree was the best place for a meeting place. It was the most distinctive landmark in the area. Kumiko sighed as she cast furtive glances through the crowd. She scanned the sea of people for that head of silky black hair, for any sight of a piercing amethyst gaze.

A light snowfall started, enveloping the area in the powdery substance. Kumiko held a hand out to catch the snowflakes, feeling them melt in her palms. She breathed out a short sigh, seeing her breath in the wintry air.

It was strange, but the brunette was nervous and anxious. It hadn't been that long since they had seen each other, but it felt like a lifetime. August was when Reina was last in Japan, paying Kumiko a surprise visit on her birthday. It was hard to believe that it had already been 4 months since then. 4 months was a long time, but getting a position at the Vienna Philharmonic was a big deal. Every single one of Reina's contracts had been a big deal, making the young musician a world traveler by now. Speaking a fair amount of English, French, and German, Reina was able to go anywhere she wanted. Everyone wanted her and she was somewhat of a hot commodity in the musical world.

Kumiko sighed as she thought about the contrast in their two lives, how she was stuck in Tokyo working an office job while Reina travelled the globe as a world class musician. On a good day, she thought nothing of it, but sometimes, Kumiko felt bitter. Thinking back to what her mother said about her sister's fiancé, Kumiko let an ugly thought run through her head. She wondered if Reina valued her work over her…

Regardless, she was proud of Reina and no matter how much she wanted the other girl to stay, she could never ask that of her. She knew that she couldn't be selfish, but she did feel jealous.

Kumiko's love for Reina was complicated, creating a myriad of contradicting feelings within her.

Suddenly, a pair of warm hands gently covered Kumiko's eyes and a slender body pressed up softly against her back. Before Kumiko could react, a sultry voice reached her ears, the whisper just barely audible above the din of the crowd.

" _Guess who?"_

Kumiko inhaled sharply, her heart leaping into her throat as she shuddered at the voice. It took her a second to collect herself as she reached up to pull the hands from her eyes. She turned in the half embrace, still holding the other woman's hands as she grinned maniacally.

"Reina."

The woman in question had a tender smile on her lips, her eyes flickering with intense emotion, dotted with tears.

"Kumiko."

The two embraced tightly, holding onto each other for a few precious minutes. Kumiko motioned to detach herself, but she found Reina unwilling to let go. She could feel the trumpeter's small frame tremble in her arms. With a sad smile, Kumiko rubbed the girl's back, trying to calm her down. She knew they were both big crybabies and just thinking about Reina's unseen tears, Kumiko felt her own tears well up in her eyes. They stayed locked in an embrace, their conversation carried out in Kumiko's gentle whispers and Reina's short replies. Reina loved to act like the strong one, unwilling to admit that she was on the verge of bawling her eyes out.

"How was your flight?"

"Good."

"Are you jetlagged?"

"A little."

"Do you want to go back-"

"No."

Reina tightened her hold on Kumiko, holding fistfuls of the girl's jacket in her hands. She was frustrated, homesick, and completely exhausted, but seeing Kumiko made all of that go away. All she wanted right now was to soak up every minute she had with the brunette.

"I'm just worried about you, Reina. It must have been a rough trip." Kumiko squeezed the girl tightly, missing the feel of Reina's body against her own. They had both gotten a little taller since high school, but Kumiko still towered over the petite girl.

Reina let her lips graze Kumiko's cheek, letting out a sigh as returned the hug. "Yeah…It was. I missed you."

After a few minutes, Reina calmed down, her eyes slightly red. They parted, standing closely with their hands clasped together as they leaned against each other.

"It's really pretty here, Kumiko." Reina smiled as she looked around, taking in the Christmas atmosphere.

"Mhm." Kumiko agreed, following Reina's eyes. She suddenly stopped as she fixated her gaze on the trumpeter. "But not as pretty as you, Reina."

Reina grinned as she teased Kumiko. "I've missed your awkward flirting. I don't know how I've lived without it these days."

"Hey…I totally thought that was a smooth line just now. You don't think so?" Kumiko pouted as she feigned annoyance.

Reina let out a laugh, feeling her emotions mix. "It was, but…you're as terrible as always with your cheesy lines. That's one of the things I love about you though."

"Hmph, well, that's enough of my hilarious antics..." Kumiko scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "What do you say we get some food? You must be starving."

Reina blinked, as if she was suddenly reminded of the gnawing emptiness in her stomach. "Ah, good idea. I am pretty hungry."

"Any ideas?"

"KFC!" Reina eagerly offered up her suggestion, a childish excitement shining in her bright eyes. "I've been wanting to have it again since we had it last Christmas."

"Alright. It'll be my treat." Kumiko let out a chuckle, amused that Reina's tastes were so simple today. And to think that she had a 5-star restaurant booked for last night. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that she didn't get to carry out her elaborate plan.

The two women walked away from the Christmas tree, heading into the fray as they made their way towards the most popular booth in the area. The Colonel's fried chicken was a customary tradition in Japan and no Christmas market would be complete without the deep fried goodness.

Meanwhile, an older woman sneaked about, tip-toeing and trying to act as inconspicuous as possible as she tailed Kumiko and Reina. She had a puffy winter jacket on with the hood drawn up over her bouncy brown curls. She tried to stay a distance away from the pair, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

* * *

"This view really is unbeatable." Kumiko's eyes sparkled with wonder as she looked down over Uji. She leaned onto the railing, her eyes widening as she spotted the giant Christmas tree where they were earlier. The palette of colorful lights flickered in the nightscape, greeting them from down below.

"Mhm. It really is amazing. They've outdone themselves with the décor. It reminds me a little of the Austrian Christmas markets." Reina took her place next to Kumiko, threading their hands together before putting them in her pocket. "This one is obviously better though, since you're here with me."

Kumiko raised an eyebrow, looking over at Reina who had said this with such a straight face. "I really hate how you can make anything sound suave, Reina. It must be a special talent of yours…"

"Reserved only for you." Reina flashed Kumiko a sweet smile, her eyes wrinkling with the genuine gesture.

"I would hope so! That lady-killer smile of yours is really something…" Kumiko made a complicated face, thinking back to their university days when Reina had earned herself a reputation of sorts in the music department. "I feel sorry for all those poor guys and girls you rejected."

Reina raised an eyebrow at that odd comment. "What could I do? I was taken after all. Or would you have preferred me to tell them otherwise?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Kumiko leaned over, grabbing Reina's arm, a flash of panic filled her eyes.

Reina chuckled at her girlfriend's reaction, reaching out to cup Kumiko's cheek. "You're being silly. After all, you're the only one for me, Kumiko."

Kumiko's eyes widened at the stark sincerity in Reina's dark purple eyes. The lights below were reflected in them, making the trumpeter look even more stunning. Blushing, Kumiko felt childish, but she couldn't help her own insecurities.

Changing the subject, Kumiko looked back out into the city, her hand still holding Reina's tightly.

"I think I love this place. Mt. Daikichi has so many fond memories. That first Agata festival, that time when you became totally obsessed with Taki-sensei's wife…" Kumiko paused.

Reina flinched at that, cringing at the memory of her past self.

Catching the guilty look on Reina's face, Kumiko continued, a knowing smile on her lips. "There was also graduation, convocation…moving…"

Reina nudged Kumiko lightly, making the brunette turn to look at her.

"Don't forget your birthday this year. I'm sure that was a _fond memory_ to look back on." Reina licked her lips as she grinned devilishly.

Kumiko felt her cheeks grow hot just thinking about the time Reina was referring to. Even though they had been dating for years now, Reina knew just the thing to get Kumiko to blush like a schoolgirl. "J-Jeez…you don't know how stressed I was that night. I kept thinking someone was going to walk up those stairs and catch us in the middle of it…"

"You started enjoying yourself after a few minutes though." Reina had a look that could only be described as hot and bothered as she relived those memories. "God…the way you screamed my name…"

"C'mon…" Kumiko blushed even harder as she shoved Reina playfully.

"But you can't deny that you were definitely extra excited that night…You begged me not to stop, Kumiko. You clamped down so hard on my fingers and you were _so_ w-"

Reina paused mid-sentence, a strange sound catching her attention.

Kumiko would have denied it, but she was getting pretty hot under the collar with Reina's recount of that night's spontaneous events. She looked over, curious as to why Reina stopped talking. The trumpeter peered into the darkness, her eyes darting about as she searched for the source of the noise.

"Reina?"

Reina furrowed her eyebrows, wondering if she had just imagined it. Whatever caught her attention sounded suspiciously like a horrified gasp, but there was no one in sight. After all, who else would climb Mt. Daikichi on Christmas Day? If anyone in town went out today, they would be down below, marveling at the wonders of Uji's new Christmas market.

The trumpeter relaxed after she reasoned away her worries. Her logic was sound. They had to be the only ones up there.

With a small smile, Reina turned back to Kumiko, shaking her head. "It's nothing. I just thought I heard something."

Kumiko raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn't pursue it further.

The two young women lapsed into a comfortable silence, their hands finding each other as they stood leaning against the railing. They held each other's hand tightly, sharing the warmth as they pressed together closely to block out the brisk winter air.

The lights below shone brightly, a spectacular view that Kumiko knew she would never tire of. She loved Uji, the town she grew up in, the town where she met Reina... Even though she loved the view of the Tokyo skyline, it was different here. It was home and being at home with Reina made it even more special. Kumiko knew how much Reina meant to her, and sharing this moment with the girl she loved, she knew that no one could ever take her place.

"Hey, Reina…" Kumiko started, something crossing her mind.

"What is it, Kumiko?" Purple eyes flashed with curiosity as she looked over to the brunette.

"I want to live with you, Reina." Kumiko held Reina's gaze, unblinking as she relayed her desires with the utmost candor. There was no hesitation and no uncertainty in her voice.

Reina felt her heart start to race, touched by the girl's unadulterated love, pure and undemanding. Although some people might have suspected an underlying message, the trumpeter was aware her girlfriend would never ask her to compromise or sacrifice anything. It was obvious that Kumiko wanted her to stay in Japan, but Reina knew that Kumiko loved her enough to understand why she couldn't.

Kumiko was the one making the compromise and it made Reina feel guilty to make things so unfair for her. Taking a deep breath, the trumpeter steeled herself, knowing that it was time to make a change, to make things right.

"My current contract ends in 3 months. After that, I'll be the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra."

Kumiko's eyes widened, clouding over as they welled with tears. She was overjoyed at the news, ecstatic to hear that Reina was finally going to be in Japan again. Without another word, Kumiko closed the distance between them, crushing her lips to Reina's in a demanding kiss. She ravaged the trumpeter's mouth with fervent desire, letting out her pent up frustrations that had accumulated over the last few months. It was only by sheer willpower that Kumiko didn't jump Reina earlier.

They parted shortly after, panting as they caught their breath.

Smirking, Reina licked her lips. "And I didn't even get to the good news yet."

"That wasn't the good news?"

"Not even close." Reina drew Kumiko close to her, pulling her in so their hips touched. She looked into Kumiko's inquisitive golden eyes, studying them for a second before continuing.

"It's a permanent position."

There was brief silence as the shock hit Kumiko full on. The words weighed heavily on her and it took her a few long seconds to comprehend what this would mean for Reina, what this would mean for her, and ultimately, for _them._

The tears spilled as Kumiko let her emotions overflow. She was speechless.

They needed no more words as they closed in for another kiss. They wanted nothing more than to savor the moment. It was now that they were another step closer to living their lives together like they had dreamt about for so many years.

* * *

Mamiko fumbled with the door as she struggled to put the right key into the lock. She smelled heavily of alcohol and her gait was unsteady as she wavered. Stumbling into the hallway and making her way to the living room, she found herself unable to stop thinking about her little sister.

She was happy for her, but the shock of it all was too much. In a way, she felt hurt that they weren't as close as they used to be, that they rarely saw each other nowadays. Mamiko wanted to know more about her sister, to know more about the things that made her happy, and to know more about the person she planned to share her life with.

"Mamiko, you're home early. I thought you were going out with friends." Akiko was seated on the couch, flipping through TV channels as her tipsy daughter waltzed into the room.

"Yeah, well…I did." Mamiko flopped onto the couch with a sigh, leaning her head back as she closed her eyes. "Mom, Kumiko's really growing up now. I followed her on her date and you won't believe it…"

"Hm?"

Mamiko's mother still had her eyes glued on the TV.

"Kumiko's dating her friend from university. That uh…Kousaka Reina, was it?"

"Mhm. I know." Still, Akiko's attention was focused on the variety show playing on the screen. It was a special Christmas edition.

"Oh, you already knew..." Mamiko was slightly fazed, but it wasn't unusual for her to be out of the loop.

"Of course, dear. Kumiko's great at keeping other people at a distance, but she's different with those close to her. She isn't exactly the most subtle when it comes to her true feelings."

"Ah, I see…" Mamiko knew that about her sister as well, but she hadn't been around often enough to pick up on the more subtle aspects of Kumiko's life. On a side note, she wondered what her mother noticed about _her_.

Suddenly, the door clicked open and Kumiko stepped into the apartment.

"I'm home!" She called out from the door, kicking off her boots before stepping into her fuzzy bunny slippers.

Kumiko's slippered steps thudded across the hallway and into the common room where her mother and sister greeted her.

"Welcome back, Kumiko. I didn't expect you back so early. Both you and your sister are surprising me tonight."

"Haha, well…my date and I were both pretty tired, so we decided to call it an early night." Kumiko laughed sheepishly, a telltale blush on her cheeks.

Mamiko rolled her eyes, knowing that her sister technically wasn't lying. After all, she did follow the pair to a love hotel after enduring a painfully long session atop Mt. Daikichi. Thankfully, the older brunette had her headphones with her. She blasted her music so loudly that she was afraid they would hear her. However, that was better than having her sister's moans and throaty little gasps haunt her for a lifetime.

"Oh, you should have asked Reina-chan to stay over. I haven't seen her for ages!" Akiko put down the remote, giving her younger daughter an encouraging smile.

"U-ueh..u-uh…yeah…" Kumiko's cheeks flared a bright red as she stammered. She realized her mother knew more than she let on. "I-I'll ask her next time..." She trailed off, shuffling her feet nervously.

"M-Mom! You never ask Tooru to stay over and he's going to be your son-in-law…" Mamiko made a face, wondering if she just imagined her mother's favoritism towards Kumiko and Reina.

"Well, Mamiko, no offense to Tooru-san, but I'd much rather have Reina-chan as a daughter-in-law."

Both Mamiko and Kumiko stared at their mother and they finally understood that their blunt personality ran in the family.

"That's definitely offensive!" Mamiko stood abruptly, pointing a finger at her mother as she wobbled slightly. "I know Tooru's not a world class musician or anything, but he's…" the older Oumae sibling suddenly paused, losing her train of thought. Her fiancé really had nothing noteworthy to brag about…

She paled, turning on her heels. "Whatever…"

Meanwhile, Kumiko was fidgeting with her hands, unsure if her mother was actually giving her the thumbs up to marry Reina. She looked up briefly, meeting her mother's eyes with a questioning expression.

Akiko smiled as she replied, "I just want you to be happy, Kumiko.

Kumiko felt a lump of emotion rise in her throat. There were no words to explain how wonderful today was.

Noticing the sappy expression on her little sister's face, Mamiko took a few shaky steps towards her. She clamped a hand down on Kumiko's shoulder, leaning in to whisper something.

"You'd better let me make a speech at your wedding." Mamiko grinned. "I promise I won't mention what a pervert you are, you _exhibitionist_." With that, the older sister chuckled to herself, waving as she trudged out of the living room into the hallway.

Kumiko's jaw dropped as she realized what her sister's words meant. With her face burning a beet red, Kumiko ran into the corridor, yelling after her sister who was already out of sight.

"O-O-Onee-chan, you idiot! Y-You…Voyeurism's just as bad, you know!?"

Kumiko could hear her sister's drunken laughter echo out from her room and she found herself cracking a smile. She knew that it was her stupid sister's way of telling her she cared. This whole night, Kumiko knew that she was the luckiest person this Christmas. She was surrounded by people who truly loved her and there was nothing more she could ask for.


End file.
